


Thank You For Slurping

by Gameiplier



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Fingering, Key Lime Gogurt, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Trans Character, goo fic, trans taako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gameiplier/pseuds/Gameiplier
Summary: Everything tastes like Key Lime Gogurt





	

**Author's Note:**

> Blame some of the taz discord people they made me do it so here it is I hate myself for writing this and I promise I'll write something better
> 
> I'm sorry @taakoistrans

Kravitz ran his fingers through Taako’s hair, pulling him up into a slow kiss. The two of them were on the wizards small bed, bodies curled together in a tight embrace. Taako had pulled his boyfriend into his room shortly after midnight when Magnus and Merle had all gone to their respective rooms and the boy detective was sleepily taken to his own. 

 

Taako had pulled Kravitz close and kissed him hard, pulling him into his room and onto the squeaky bed. Kissing turned quickly into clothes coming off and the two were void of clothing within minutes. After another mission with the group in peril, Kravitz wanted to be anywhere near his lover, touching and holding him. 

 

They rolled around on the bed for sometime before settling down, Taako on top of Krav, both his hands on either side of the bounty hunters face, the two kissing heatedly. Kravitz ran his hands up and down his lovers back, taking a moment to settle one on his lower back and the other between the wizards shoulder blades. 

 

“Mmmm aren’t you just a doll, babe.” Taako mumbles as he pulls back from the kiss to runs his hands through Kravitz’s hair, pulling softly. 

 

“Thank you darling,” Kravitz grins and pecks Taako on the mouth, moving one hand down to grope his lovers ass, making said elf moan against Kravitz’s neck, sucking softly at the skin there, biting and sucking to form a small love bite. 

 

Kravitz’s flips the two of them quickly, kissing down his partners chest, stopping to run his tongue over a nipple, sucking harshly for a moment before doing the same to the second. He trailed kisses down the soft mound of the elves soft stomach, his tongue moving over the naval ring Taako is wearing, making the elf moan softly, his hands going to his lovers hair, pulling gently. 

 

Kravitz grabs Taako’s things and pulls them apart and up, kissing and biting them, grinning at the marks that form on the elves soft skin. He presses his face in between Taako’s thighs, running the flat of his tongue over his lovers sex, holding onto his partners thighs, nails digging into his skin slightly, making faint marks. 

 

Taako whimpers softly one hand still fisted in the grim reapers hair, the other gripping the pillow next to his head as he moans and whimpers as his boyfriend goes down on him, eating him out like a god damn pro. He keeps his hand on the back of Kravitz’s head, holding him down against him. 

 

“Good gods dear, you are fantastic.” He giggles and presses his hips up against his mouth, trying to get more friction against him. 

 

Kravitz moves one hand and presses a finger into him, moving it in and out slowly before adding another, pushing them in and out, while grinning as he licks and sucks softly, knowing how he’s taking his lover apart just by doing this. Taako breathes out heavily and yelps as he comes, thighs tightening around Kravitz’s head, holding him in place as he continues his actions. After a moment Taako pushes his partners head away, still shaking from the orgasm slightly. 

 

Kravitz pulls back and moves to kiss Taako, the two of them moaning against each other. Taako trails one hand down the grim reapers chest and stomach, grabbing his erection and pumping softly. 

 

“My turn, handsome.” He grins and flips them both over, dropping down to the foot of the bed to kiss his lovers stomach and bite his thighs. After a moment he takes Kravitz into his mouth, pressing his tongue agains the base of his lovers erection before pulling back and pumping him slowly, all while grinning at Kravitz. 

 

He presses kisses to the side and sucks softly on the tip, making him more and more wet after every pass. Taako takes him into his mouth again and begins bobbing his head, one hand at the base of Kravitz’s erection to give stimulation where his mouth can’t reach. 

 

Kravitz runs his fingers through his lovers soft messy hair, holding him down for a moment before letting go and chuckling softly. Taako takes a breath and leans up to kiss his lover before going back down on the bounty hunter sloppily. Kravitz moans and starts shaking, his stomach tightening as he gets closer and closer to coming. 

 

Taako chuckles when he realizes this, sucking faster and harder, intent on making Kravitz come as quickly as possible. After another moment of time Kravitz lets out a loud moan before coming inside his lovers mouth, watching Taako swallow it all down. Taako sits back on his knees and wipes the corner of his mouth, grinning at Kravitz before speaking. 

 

“That’s some good gurt darlin’.” He winks and can’t help but to chuckle at the confused look on the reapers face. 

 

“Uhh… What?” Krav looks a little horrified to say the least. 

 

“Oh didn’t I tell you? Everything I eat or drink tastes like key lime gogurt.” At that confession Kravitz looks horrified and keeps starting at his lover when Taako pushes him back onto the bed, tucking himself against Kravitz’s side, cuddling close. 

 

“Wh-what?” Krav looks at him, horrified. 

 

“Hush now handsome, time for sbeep.” Taako kisses Kravitz’s cheek and pulls the covers up, sleep taking him quickly. Kravitz looks at the ceiling trying to process what the fuck just happened. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @tarry-terrian on tumblr you can send requests there, I promise I'm a decent writer.


End file.
